20 Angel 80 Devil
by Anahoney
Summary: Dom and Letty From First Meeting till the end.
1. Moving

**A/N: ok just a few quick things before we get started. First when it comes to cars I really don't know much past the basics so I am looking online for ALL of my technical car terms so if anything is wrong I'm sorry but I really am trying. Also I will be using several languages throughout this story. All single word translations will be at the begining of the chapter with what language it's in but if it's a conversation I will have all translations right after the sentence. Again I am using the internet so I apologies if any of these are wrong. Third all chapters will be from either Letty or Dom's PoVs I'm sorry if it switches a lot but I am trying to get both of their thoughts without repeating too much and also since I am a girl though I will try my best, Dom may not sound like a guy's mind because I'm not a guy. Fourth I have searched through all movies and the entire internet and cannot find Mr. Toretto's first name so I will use what is used in most fanfics unless I can find differently. Also this is a COMPLETELY original FanFic. The only things not from my mind are the characters and scenes from the movies. Ok so I think that's it so here we go and I promise that there will be no more rambling A/N's at the beginning of chapters…Possibly at the ends lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the information from the movies; I do however own the plot lines not from the movie and all OC's.**

**Translations: **

**El (joder) bastardo: the (fucking) bastard-Spanish**

**Tesoruccio: cute little treasure-Italian**

**Mi Abuelita: My grandma - Spanish**

**La Familia: the family- Spanish**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Letty's PoV

I couldn't stand it anymore, the arguing that is. My Mom and Dad, sorry make that Step-dad, El joder bastardo, always argued. Mom and Daddy never argued when he was alive, then again Mom didn't drink before Daddy died either. No she started to drink after she stopped crying, she started crying the moment the two men in suits came to the door, holding their hats, a flag and Daddy's tags, and stopped five days later, only 24 hours after we had buried him. That was three years ago though and things had changed drastically. No Mom and Daddy never argued, but Mom and Benicio argued about everything. They argued about the weather, or who took the last shot of whiskey, or the last pack of smokes. They argued so much that my older sister, Maria, had run away only three months ago, mi abuelita Ortiz, my Dad's mom, called saying she was there. I had thought about going there too but knew unlike my sister who she adored I would be sent back to my mother's.

So tonight I did what I did every other time I couldn't stand their arguing any more, I headed to the park for a few days. Three days to be exact, just long enough for things to cool off, just long enough for him to stop beating her, but not long enough for either of them to notice I was gone. I pulled the overstuffed, worn military backpack from under my bed, still fully packed from my last encounter to the park. I opened the zipper to pull out my father's old sweat shirt pulling it over my shoulders the sleeves rolled up so my hand peeked out. The sweatshirt was a soft grey that had started out black, and hung to my knees. I pulled the hood over my head tying it tight before sliding the backpack on.

I walked across my small room to the window. Quickly I slid the glass up before popping out the screen and setting it under my bed. I slid out of the window onto the roof of our porch. I slid the window back down before silently making my way toward the edge of the roof. Sitting on the edge I hung my feet over the edge and turned so I was on my stomach. Slowly I shimmied my way off the roof till I was hanging on to the edge by just my fingertips, and my toes just barley touching the railing of the porch. Breathing out I let go of the roof and caught my balance on the porch rail, my arms out stretched. I walked over to the corner and jumped down onto the lawn. Just as my feet hit the ground I heard the front door open, and dived into the bushes that lined the porch.

"I PAY FOR EVERYTHING IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE YOU STUPID WHORE!" I could hear the bastard's words slur with alcohol as he screamed at my mother. "MAYBE I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU AND THAT PERRA OF YOURS AND WE CAN SEE HOW WELL YOU DO."

I heard the door open again and my mother came stumbling out. "Please baby... please I'm sorry you're right I...I'm sorry it won't happen again baby don't leave us we need you…I need you." The sound of my mother groveling made me sick to my stomach, but not nearly as sick as the sound of flesh against flesh as he hit her. I stayed in my hiding place shaking with anger, I just couldn't understand how my mother could allow the abuse from that asshole. With my father she was cherished and he would never have raised a hand to her. Armando Ortiz had been raised to respect his wife and take care of his family, sadly he had also been raised to serve his country and we had lost him to it. Once I heard them go back inside I moved out from my hiding place and started toward the park. Just as I made it to the side walk I heard a loud crash of thunder making me bite back a yelp before forcing myself to keep moving. The sky opened to allow the rain to start, I tightened the hood and started running toward the park hoping I could make it the three blocks to the park before I was completely drenched through and the storm was right on top of me.

I was about a block away, making a mad dash across the street, when suddenly my body was enclosed in light and I heard the squeal of tires on the wet cement. I dove for the curb and felt my body land with a soft thud. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks that I had landed on my back, thus onto the back pack which was stuffed with four blankets and two pillows plus three outfits. A loud crash of thunder shook the ground making me let out a small squeal. I huddled into my sweatshirt as two car doors closed and I heard the sound of feet slapping wet pavement as both driver and passenger came running toward me.

"Are you OK " A male voice asked from above me. Surprisingly the low voice was soft and sounded almost concerned. It reminded me of my father's. I looked up to see two large figures looming over me.

Dom's PoV

I sat staring out the windshield, disappointment still washing over me from the cancellation of the races. My father was next to me easily steering the '70s Charger around the corner, when suddenly a small dark figure darted out in front of us. Dad slammed on the brakes, the tires squealing in protest against the wet cement and the small figure disappeared. As the car skidded to a stop me and dad jumped from the car and ran to the curb where the figure was huddled into itself, barley moving.

"Are you OK " dad asked. In the light from the car I could see a small dark face lift up to look at us. Her hair, and yes it was a her, clung to her face as did the hood which was soaked through. Her eyes were wide and reminded me of oil, a color so dark you thought it was black but around the edges you could see almost a honey brown.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine." She stuttered out sitting up. That when I noticed the large back pack that she carried. The back was about half the size that she was and even though she couldn't have been more than 12 she looked as though she was running away.

"What's your name?" my father asked squatting down next to the girl. As I watched her I could help but feel as if I had seen her before but I couldn't place where.

"Leticia Camilia Ortiz." She answered with great pride, "but everyone just calls me Letty."

"Well Letty, Where are you going out here by yourself this late at night in this weather?" Dad asked her softly, and I had a feeling that this was drowned rat of a girl would end up coming home with us.

"T-the park." She answered quietly shrinking into herself even more.

"At this time of night? Where are your parents?"

"My father died two years ago." She said I could see the fracture of pain clear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But where is your mother?"

A small scowl appeared on the small girls face, "At home with el bastardo Bencio, groveling after he smacks her around some." I was surprised at the language that came from such a small girl and filled with such hatred.

"I see, well why don't you come home with me and my son, I have a daughter about your age and I'm sure you could stay in her room." My father said confirming my earlier thought, and I knew in that moment that my life was going to change forever.

Letty's PoV

"I see, well why don't you come home with me and my son, I have a daughter about your age and I'm sure you could stay in her room." The man with the gentle eyes asked standing back up and offering me his hand.

Slowly I reached up and took his hand letting him pull me to my feet normally I would turn and run to continue my path but something inside me told me to trust him and to go with him. As I followed him to the car I could see the sleek body and protruding motor even in the dark. I would watch this exact '70s Charger zoom down the street everyday on my way to school. The boy who climbed into the passenger seat was Dominic Toretto, he was in the 8th grade. The daughter that the man was talking about was three years younger than me and in the 3rd grade. Her name was Mia and she was the only 3rd grader or truthfully the only one in the school who didn't have to worry about Johnny Tran and his friends. How I envied her safety the last three years. I slid in through the passenger seat into the middle between Dom and his father, clinging my back pack into my chest. The drive to casa Toretto was short and went past my house. All the lights were out signaling to me that my mother and el bastardo had gone to bed.

We pulled up outside of the family's house. On the porch there was a light turned on and there was a soft glow emanated from the large front window. For some unknown reason those two lights made me feel more at home than anything from the past three years of my life. Both Dominic and his father slid from the car, Mr. Toretto offering his hand to help me from the car. As I slid from the car Dominic walked toward the house but stopped at the corner of the car waiting for us. I waited as Mr. Toretto closed the door of the Charger before following him up the steps of the porch with Dominic bringing up the rear. As I reached the top of the steps, I heard the door open. A young girl, about 13, only two years older than me, stepped out of the house with Mia following.

"Back already Mr. Toretto?" the unknown blond asked, but her eyes kept flicking past me to Dominic.

"Yeah the track got rained out. Thanks for staying with Mia, Becky I really do appreciate it."

"No problem Sir, Mia's never a problem."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, its right down the street, I can walk, but thanks."

"Well… if you're sure, Dom why don't you walk Becky home."

"Yes Sir." Dominic didn't seem like he minded walking in the pouring rain and from the look on his face you could tell why. My guess was that this was not the first time Dominic had "walked" Becky home.

"We'll see you next Friday Becky." Mr. Toretto said before handing her a $20 bill and swinging Mia onto his back.

"Daddy, when can I go to the races with you and Dom?"

"When you're older my Tesoruccio." Mr. Toretto laughed. "But for now I need you to help Letty to get settled." He said opening the door and waving me inside. From the Porch I walked into the living room with a set of stairs.

"Hi, I'm Mia, I'm guessing you're Letty, come on I'll show you my room. You'll be staying there with me." Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged up the stairs by the rambling 8 year old. There were three bedrooms, one at the top of the stairs and two too the right of the stairs. At the end of the hallway to the left was a bathroom. "This is Daddy's room. " Mia said gesturing to the room at the top of the stairs. "And this is Dom's room, we aren't allowed in there under any circumstance." This was the room to the immediate right of the stairs. "And this is my room; well I guess it's our room now."

"Don't worry I won't be staying long." I said both to reassure the eight year old and because I knew it was true.

"Why? You don't have to leave. I've always wanted a sister. I mean I hate being the _only _girl in a house with three guys most of the time. Especially because Vince and Dom _never_ play Barbie's with me and _never_ let me go to the park with them. Oh please please stay with us."

Looking into her large brown eyes I didn't know what to do so I said, "Let's see what happens."

"OK well where do you want to sleep? I can go ask daddy for some blankets."

"It's OK I have some." I said quickly looking around the room for the first time. To my left was a large Doll house with an over flowing toy box. To my right was a dresser with a desk in the corner. Then there was her bed. It was on a pink frame covered in pink with cute stuffed animals everywhere. "I think I'll crash over here." I said walking over to the wall on the other side of her bed. Growing up I had learned that the best places to sleep were small closed spaces where people couldn't see you.

"Are you sure? I can move some stuff so you have more room."

"No that's OK." I said quickly before adding, "But thanks anyway."

"GIRLS FOODS READY!" I jumped slightly as Mr. Toretto yelled up the stairs.

"Come on Daddy made chili." Mia exclaimed grabbing my hand and dragging me back down the stairs.

"I – I – I'm not that hungry." I lied not wanting to push my luck with the kind family up the street.

"Please try some, you'll love it, I promise."

Dom's PoV

As I walked back to my house, the taste of Becky still on my lips, I saw a form huddled on a porch a few doors away.

"V that you?" I asked climbing the stairs.

"Yeah" I could hear the pain in his voice and knew his mom must have had an episode.

"Come on Dude, dad made chili, you can crash in my room tonight."

"Thanks man" the rest of the walk to the house was silent but comfortable. Me and Vince had known each other for six years when my mom had taken off on us. He was the only kid at school who didn't ask or tease; he just sat next to me every day for a week till I finally introduced myself. Then about a year later his dad ditched him and his mom and his mom started drinking. Whenever she ran out of money for the booze she would take it out on her son. And that's when I started bringing Vince home and he became part of la familia. Now though it seemed dad had found another lost soul to add to join the Torettos. I just didn't know if she was going to change everything for the better or for the worse. "Figured I should tell you, dad brought home another stray, she's staying in Mia's room."

"Is she hot?" Vince asked face lighting up.

"She's like 11." I said.

"Damn another annoying brat." Vince said with a scowl, "hey maybe she can keep Mia busy for us."

"Yeah, come on dude, I'm starved." I said opening the door, "dad, can V crash here tonight?" I asked as we kicked our shoes off.

"You know he can, now you two get in here, foods getting cold, and Vince you can say grace."

"Yes sir"

We both ran into the kitchen. My dad sat at the head of the table, my sister to his right and Letty next to her. Vince slid into the chair across form Mia and next to my dad. I slid into the last open chair, across from the small Latina. Quickly we all linked hands and I reached across the table. As she hesitantly placed her hand in mine I felt has if I was holding the most fragile butterfly.

Letty's PoV

When he took my hand in his, my breath froze. It was warm and firm, yet rough with callouses.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food and this family. Amen" the boy called Vince said.

"Amen" was followed by everyone else.

I waited for everyone else to fill their bowl from the large pot before poring a single ladle full into my bowl. Before I could protest Mia set a piece of cornbread next to my bowl..

"Alright everyone dig in." Mr. Toretto said.

As I slowly ate the best chili I had ever had I listened as Dom and Vince talked about different girls at school and as Mia and her dad talked about school; then as Vince and Mia quarreled like me and my sister did before she left, and Dom and his father discussed parts for Dom's car that they were rebuilding. They had found a 1980's Mustang in a Junk yard. From what I had gathered from the conversation they were working on the motor before starting on the body.

"Dad, it was t-boned before rolling, it wasn't head on we can't find anything wrong with the engine, I just can't seem to find a reason why it shouldn't be firing." Dom said in aggravation.

"Have you checked the Distributor Cap?" I asked before realizing that I had ever opened my mouth to speak. I could feel my face grow warm as everyone stared at me.

"No I didn't thin….wait you know cars?"

**A/N: Next Chapter will be Posted after 5 Reviews.**


	2. Moving in

**A/N: Please Note that this Chapter will contain VERY vulgar language and hints at sexual content.**

**Translations:**

**Perra-Little Bitch-Spanish**

**Puta-Bitch-Spanish**

**Andele-move along/Hurry-Spanish**

**Concha-Cunt-Spanish**

**Chapter 2: Moving In**

Letty's PoV

I walked into the house and headed straight up to my room. I dropped my back pack at the foot of my bed and walked over to my dresser. I slipped out of my too small school uniform and pulled on a pair of cargo pants and tank top. I stopped to listen to make sure that the house was still empty before walking over to my bed. I pulled out the old military back pack from there and pulled out an envelope. Inside was the money that I had saved up. I had a total of $150 left. Just enough to buy myself a single new uniform, if I waited for them to go on sale. Mr. Toretto had been paying me $10 a week for the last few months for helping around his shop for an hour after school every day. Plus I had about $15 from mowing lawns, and $15 in change that I had found around the neighborhood.

I heard the door down stairs slam closed and shoved the envelope back in the back pack and kicked it under the bed. I pulled my math book out and started on my assignment. If I hurried I could possible get two hours in every day at Mr. Torreto's shop and double my money to $20 a week. "Get down here Perra." I Heard Benicio growl from the base of the steps. Hesitantly I got up. He never called me down, he tried to forget that I even existed most days, and so for him to initiate contact made me hesitate.

"Andele you Perra" he hollered again.

I walked to the door and walked out onto the landing, he was at the base of the stairs leaning against the stairs he was so drunk, behind him were two of his friends who frequented the house, leering at me, each with a beer in hand.

"Yes Benicio?" I asked hoping to get back to my studies soon.

"I said get down here, Perra." He growled again.

Slowly I walked down the stairs keeping a wary eye on the three of them. "What's up?" I asked as my feet hit the floor. I gasped as he grabbed a chunk of my hair and twisted pulling my head back.

"I think it's time you start earning your keep Perra." He whispered in my ear. Without thinking I spat into his snide face, only to have his fist connect to my right cheek, "now that wasn't very nice." I felt my heart beat raise about ten notches as the creep ran his tongue down my neck. Suddenly I know why the other two creeps were here. These three assholes were planning on rapping me. Over my dead Body would they ever touch me. Quickly I pulled my knee up shoving it straight in to Benicio's groin. He yowled out letting to go of my hair as he fell to his knees. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb Lunged at me. I dove under Dee's arm elbowing him in the stomach. Dumb grabbed me around the waist and I kicked out. I felt my foot connect just before I heard a wet pop followed by a scream of pain. "Get the Puta!" Benicio Screamed as I lunged for the door. I shoved the door open and tore across the yard in the direction of the Toretto Shop. I ran the three blocks to the garage ignoring the stabbing pain in my bare feet. I gasped as I tripped over a pair of feet that wear sticking out from under a car as I ran into the shop. I caught myself on my arms as Dom pushed himself out from under the car uttering a quick curse. His words cut off as he saw me kneeling there.

"Letty what's wrong?" he asked pushing my hair over my ear. I couldn't help the flinch as his thumb brushed my already swelling cheek, "Who the hell did this to you?"

"Benicio," I panted out before, pulling in a gulp of air that burned its way to my lungs, "him- and his- friends, … They tried to- they tried to rape me." Even as the words tumbled from my mouth I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"They what?" I could see the rage in Dom's eyes as he comprehended what I had said, "DAD!" he shouted across the Shop as he pulled me from the floor and scooped me into his arms.

"What Dom?" Mr. Toretto asked coming out from under a hood whipping his hands on a shop rag. Dom set me on the old back seat that was at the back of the shop before walking over to Tony. I watched as he whispered angrily to his father before they both started toward me. I pulled my knees to my chest and set my chin on them. For some reason my body was shaking and I couldn't get it to stop. Dom sat next to me and slid one of the sweat shirts he kept in the shop over my shoulders to help me try to stop shaking as Tony bent down in front of me. "Letty, I need to know what happened. Can you tell me?"

Dom's PoV

As Letty started to tell my dad what had happened to her I felt my blood boil in rage. How dare they think that they could hurt her like that? How dare they lay a hand on her? I could feel her shaking and pulled her into my side to try to comfort her. Each time she sobbed my teeth clench, what I wouldn't give to get my hands on the assholes who did this to her. By the end she was gasping out her words between sobs. "And then I ran here, I…I didn't know where else to go."

"It's OK Letty I need to ask you to make a decision right now and I'm sorry that I can't really give you much time to think about it, but I need to know if you want me to move you in with us."

"You mean come live with you guys?" she asked and I could hear the uncertainty in her words.

"Yes, we can go get you stuff tonight and you can come stay with us permanently, but only if you want."

"Can I? I mean you won't get in trouble with like the courts or anything will you?"

"Trust me it will be fine, is there anything you need from there at all?"

"All of my clothes are there."

"We can get you new clothes and shoes is there anything else there that you need that we can't buy?"

"My dad's stuff, I can't leave it there, and all my school stuff." She said quickly.

"OK, then we can grab Vince and him and Dom will help you gather your things well I explain to your mother and step-father just how this is going to work."

"Thank you." She whispered meekly.

"Alright kids lets go." I helped Letty up and walked toward the car while my dad went to talk to some of his employees and got the keys.

"Dom?" I looked down at Letty, her big brown eyes still shined with tears.

"Yeah?" I asked softly pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I'm scared." Her words squeezed my heart.

"Don't be I won't let anything happen to you, ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said giving her a tight hug into my side.

Letty slid into the middle seat and I slid in next to her with my dad sliding into the driver side. We stopped at Vince's house where he quickly squeezed in next to me causing Letty to practically sit on my lap. When we got to her house I could hear arguing coming from inside and Letty shrank against me in fear.

"Come on kids." My dad got out and led the way to Letty's house and knocked on the door. Letty stood between me and Vince right behind my father. The door jerked open to reveal a large Mexican who looked like he could stand to lose a few pounds, his stomach hanging over his dirty jeans with a white t-shirt on. His hair was receding and he had a beer bottle in his hand.

"Can I help you?" he growled out taking a swig of the beer.

"I'm here to talk to you and your wife in regards to Leticia." My dad said pushing his way into the house.

"What about the Perra?" My vision darkened as the bastard so casually called Letty a bitch.

"Boys go with Letty to get her things well me and Mr. Aguilar."

"That Perra isn't going anywhere. That disrespectful little concha."

"Boys go." I pushed Letty toward the stairs and me and Vince followed her to the last door on the left.

"I don't have much, it should all fit into three or four bags." She said opening the door. The room was small with only a bed and small table in it. On the bed was Letty's Math stuff and on the table was pile the only four or five outfits I had ever seen her wear. She walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled out the worn back pack she always had when she had run to our house for the nights, and also a duffle bag. "Vince can you put my bedding in here" she asked tossing it to Vince.

"No problem Kid."

"I got your school stuff." I said grabbing her back pack from the floor and starting to load her school books back into it. I watched as she was able to shove all of her clothes into the back pack even with the two blankets and three pillows she kept in there with room to spare before sliding her feet into her beat-up combat boots. Vince had pulled the two blankets and two pillows from her bag and had them in the duffle bag. "Anything else?" I asked looking around.

"Not in here I need you guys to watch the stairs I just have to grab a few things from my mom's room."

"Hurry." I urged her as we walked back into the hallway.

Letty's PoV

I walked into my mom and Benicio's room. I pulled my mom's bottom drawer open slowly moving her closes aside till I found the box I was looking for. The box was one foot by one foot and about 6 inches thick. I opened the lid to check that all the items were in there. Sure enough, the flag that had been given to my mother, my father's dog tags, and hat were all in there along with the last family picture we had ever taken, I was in my father's arms while he had my mother pulled into his side and my sister was in front of them. We were all laughing. I closed the box and kicked the door shut before heading back out to the hall. I slid the box into my father's old military bag just as Mr. Toretto called up the stairs for us to hurry up. Vince headed down the stairs first and I followed with Dom at my back. Benicio was sitting on the couch glaring at me while my mother stood next to him, the left side of her face was red and welting. Tony was standing between the two of them and the stairs.

"If you walk out of that door you Puta you will NEVER come back do you understand me?" Benicio growled out.

"Vete a la mierda, usted borracho bueno para nada, si alguna vez poner una mano sobre mi maldito bastardo me aseguraré de que lo pongan en la tumba donde se puede ir directamente al infierno." I spat out letting him know that ment every word. (Fuck you, you good for nothing drunk, if you ever lay a hand on me you fucking bastard I will make sure to put you in your grave where you can go straight to hell.)

"Come on let's go." Tony said. Dom and Vince pulled me out the door as Tony back through it slowly keeping his eyes on the two still inside. Dom Vince and I dumped my bags in the drunk of the Charger before climbing in. Because of the Squeeze I was once again on Dom's lap, only this time I was partially on Vince's too. "For now you can stay in Mia's room, but this weekend me and Dom will work on putting a room together for you in the back corner of the basement and we can work on going out to get you some of the things you need OK?"

"I don't need much- "

"Bullshit." Dom interrupted, "Dad she needs more cloths she has like maybe 4 out fits and only two uniforms both of which look like they are falling apart."

"Like I said we can go out this weekend and get you what you need, Letty you are part of this family now, you have been for over a year. We can go shopping tomorrow for clothes though right after school, I'm sure Mia could use a new uniform and a few new tops too." A thoughtful look came over Tony's face, "Dom you want to earn the new tires for that car of yours?"

"You know I do."

"Then you can take Letty and your sister to the mall tomorrow right after school and I will pick you guys up at 5 o'clock."

"Dad isn't there a less painful way to earn the money that doesn't involve Mia and the mall in the same century?" Dom groaned.

"Nope, and Vince if you go with then you can come with us to dinner, and you boys can choose where we go."

"Sounds good, come on Dom, How hard can this be?" Vince said a smile on his face at the thought of dinner."

**A/N: Again Next Chapter in 5 reviews.**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: Ok this is real quick, in the first chapter Letty is actually 11, Dom is 14, Mia is 8, and Vince is 13, in this chapter and the last chapter they are all 1 year older. Dom has a car but it is one that him and his dad are working to restore for his 16****th**** birthday. I hope this clears up any misunderstanding there were any other questions let me know and I will try to clear them up. Also small Lemon in here, just a flash back/fantasy, nothing real big.**

**Translations:**

**Dolor en el culo – pain in my ass – Spanish**

**Muerdeme – Bite me - Spanish**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

Dom's PoV

I stood on the side walk outside of St. Eugene's with Vince waiting for the girls. I couldn't believe I had let myself get talked into this. My sister at the mall was like a squirrel on crack. And it could only be worse with another girl along. "Vince I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I growled. Looking down the path toward the school I could see Mia running toward us while attempting to drag a less than enthused Letty behind her.

"Come on Letty we have to hurry we only have till 5 o'clock"

"Mia it's not even 3 we have over 2 hours."

"Yeah but it's a twenty minute walk which means we only have an hour and 55 minutes, that's not nearly enough time, but if we hurry we can get there in fifteen."

"Mia there is no reason that we will need even an hour there."

"Are you kidding we are going to need at least half an hour at the school store alone for uniforms, and then we will need a half hour in Payless, that only leaves us 55 minutes for the rest of the store, that's nowhere near enough time, come on Letty hurry, if we run we can make it in 10."

"Mia we do not need anywhere near that. It will take like 10 minutes at the school store 15 if I try them on, we don't need to go to Payless, and I can get everything else in a half hour between JCPenny's and Hot topic, or possibly Spencer's."

"Eww Letty you cannot seriously get your clothes from those to places." Mia said her nine year old face twisted in disgust.

"Well yeah where do you go?"

"Hm…well there's Macy's and well Kohl's, and of course JCP, and after my birthday and Christmas I go to either A&E or Abercrombie and Fitch."

I rolled my eyes at my sister not believing we could ever be related, "Come on dweebs let's move."

"Don't call me a dweeb, Dominique." Letty spat back making me narrow my eyes.

"Keep it up dolor en el culo." I growled as the four of us headed toward the mall.

"Muerdeme." She commented back over her shoulder at me.

Letty's PoV

For the next 15 minutes I walked next to Mia listening to her alternate between telling us all to hurry and planning out how the shopping trip was going to go. Just listening to her made me cringe. "Hey Mia, I know your worried about going to all the stores so why don't we split up?" I suggested as we hit the parking lot of the mall.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Vince can go to the school store and Payless and me and Dom can hit Hot Topic and Spencer's and then we can meet at JCPenny's."

"Yeah sounds like a good plan to me," Dom said from next to me.

"But how will I know if the stuff fits you?" Mia asked with real concern in her voice.

"Just get a size up from you for the uniform and I'm a size 2 in shoes, and Mia NO heels."

"COME ON PLEASE LETTY!"

"No, to start I don't need them and second I don't know how to walk in them."

"I can teach you."

"NO now you're wasting shopping time arguing with me Mia."

"EEEK, come on Vince let's go," Mia grabbed Vince and dragged him after her into the mall.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen anyone out talk my sister," Dom said with a smirk.

"Yeah well let's hope she keeps thinking I'm right till we are done, lets move." I headed toward the opposite end of the mall then where Mia and Vince had disappeared to. Weaving in and out of the crowd of people quickly made my way toward my two favorite stores.

"Will you slow down I can barely keep up." Dom called out about 3 yards behind me.

"Come on." I said waiting for him to catch up.

"Sorry. Unlike you I can't weasel my way between people."

"Uugggg." I grabbed his wrist before continuing my way to the store pulling him along with me. Finally we got to Hot Topic.

"What are we doing here?" Dom asked looking around.

"There are a few t-shirts here I've been wanting for a really long time, and a belt, then we can hit Spencer's, before going to JCP. I figure a t-shirt from both places and a couple pairs of jeans from JCP and I should be good."

"No way you are not going to live off of only 2 outfits, 7 shirts and 7 jeans no arguments."

"Dom, I can't let your dad buy all that for me I don't need it I will be fine on 2 outfits."

"Dad's orders Letty 7 new outfits, including a dress for church, and 3 new uniforms, plus whatever Mia deems necessary for 'Toiletries' and accessories."

"ugg fine." I sighed and started quickly looking through the t-shirts within minutes I found 2 t-shirts I loved, one was a black with white lettering that spelled freak and the second was a bright green that had pictures of Zelda on it. Quickly me and Dom checked out and headed over to Spencer's. When we walked in my eyes were drawn to a black tube top with the words "Fucking Fabulous." As we walked by I ran my hand over it and found that it was a soft cotton and the back had hot pink laces running up making it into a corset.

"If you like it get it," Dom said from next to me.

"Really?" I asked not sure that this was what Tony had had in mind.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you have a dress code to follow, and here why don't you get this one, it fits you," he said holding up pink shirt with the words "I may not be perfect but parts of me are pretty fucking awesome."

I felt heat rise in my face at the thought that Dom thought that parts of me were pretty fucking awesome, "Sure grab a large."

"A large? You're like an Extra small in children's," He said rifling through the shirts.

"No I'm not." I said pulling a medium from the corset tops.

"How about a medium?"

"Fine." Again we quickly checked out and started walking toward JCP. We had only gotten down a couple stores, when I was suddenly pulled backwards into a store. I turned to find that the death grip on my arm belonged to Mia, who was dragging me into a store filled with bright colors and dresses. Behind her was Vince standing awkwardly holding 3 bags from the school store and 3 from Payless. "Mia what are you doing?" I asked trying to dig the heels of my uniform shoes into the carpet of the store.

"Getting you jeans and tank tops, and at least one dress." She said pulling the 2 bags out of my hand and shoving them at Vince, "Now come on."

Before I knew what was happening she was throwing jeans into my arms. I turned to look for the boys to help me and found them at the counter flirting with a sales girl and rolled my eyes. I turned back just as Mia grabbed my arm and dragged me to the next rack and started to pile on tank tops. Before I knew it I was being shoved into a dressing room being told she would be back with dress for me to try on in a few minutes. I dropped the pile of clothes on the floor and started to sort through them. Immediately I removed all 3 pairs of white jeans and the 2 pairs of skinny jeans. I was left with 5 pairs to try on. I decided on 3 pairs and figured I would just get 2 pairs each. Next I turned toward the tank tops and quickly removed all the bright colors only keeping blacks, grays, and whites. I found 6 that I liked and set those on the jeans. When I opened the dressing room Mia quickly snatched my rejects before pushing 6 different dresses into my arms, telling me that I had to come out and show her the dresses, and closed the door again. Hanging the dresses up I removed one that was a pink so bright it burned my eyes, one that left glitter all over my hands, and a lime green one that made me cringe. The last three were all black. I pulled the first one over my head and past my hips. The dress was a soft stretchy black material with a scoop neck line. The back was open covered in lace and the sleeves were cap sleeves made of black lace. Sighing in defeat I opened the door and stepped out.

Dom's PoV

I turned from the sexy blond behind the counter to check on Mia and Letty and felt as if as if I had been sucker punched in the stomach. A girl just about my age was stepping out of the dressing room. She was in a black dress that hit her about an inch or two above the knees, and the back was covered in lace. the dress clung to her body showing off a luscious back side, as it clung to her body. Her skin was a dark tan and she had her raven black hair pulled up into a sexy ponytail that was starting to fall out. I hit V in the stomach before nodding to the girl.

"Damn, she's smoking," he said letting out a low whistle.

"How long do you think it will take me to get her number?" I asked pushing away from the counter.

"No way dude, she's way out of your league." He replied with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah watch this under ten minutes." However, I hadn't taken more than 2 steps when Mia ran to the girl wrapping her arms around the girl. I stopped in my tracks now feeling as if I had been hit in the head with a sludge hammer, "V you don't think that's…um, Letty do you?"

"No way can't be," but his voice was just as doubtful as I felt. Sure enough when the girl turned in our direction it was Letty. She turned back to Mia pointing in our direction as she started to talk again.

"DOMINIC! VINCE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Mia shrilled at us, looking out raged.

Letty's PoV

I turned to look at the boys as Mia gushed telling me how gorgeous I looked, only to find them both with their mouths half way open staring at me making me feel like even more of a freak. "no way Mia, I look like a freak, even the boys think so," I said pointing at the. "no way I'll try I different one on."

"DOMINIC! VINCE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" the small girl hollered. Quickly the boys jogged over looking sheepish.

"What sis?" Dom asked rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Truth time, what do you guys think of Letty in this dress?"

"I …um..well" I turned bright red as the boys stood there stuttering over there own word. I felt completely humiliated, how could I have ever let Mia talk me into wearing something like this? I looked completely ridiculous. I turned on my heels and ran back into the dressing room before the tears of humiliation in my eyes could spill in front of all of them.

Dom's Pov

I stood there rubbing my neck and stumbling my own words to think of what to say, in truth Letty looked amazing, and I mean totally hot, but this was Letty, the kids from down the street, the second sister I never wanted, only I liked her more than my sister, we had more in common. I couldn't find her hot, it was against the rules…. Wasn't it? Before I could figure out the right thing to say Letty ran back into the dressing room, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks red. My heart broke at the sight, even worse was that I knew it was my fault.

"Now look what you did!" Mia hissed her eyes spewing fire.

"Shut up Mia!" I snapped pushing past her to follow after Letty. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"What?" I could her Letty sniffling around the single word that came out sounding fierce unless you knew her, if you knew her you could hear the uncertainty in her voice, and the vulnerability.

"Letty let me in so I can talk to you without everyone in the store hearing, please." I asked hoping she would.

"There's nothing to talk about Dom." She said sniffling again.

"Yes there is, please open the door Let."

Slowly she opened the door a crack and looked up at me. Even from the small crack I could tell she had changed back into her school uniform. For some reason though it seemed different. Where before it had just looked like it was too small from being 2 years old or so it looked small like it had been done purposely. The white button up blouse was tight across her growing chest, and for the first time I realized that she had to leave the top three buttons undone. And the hunter green sweater no long fit over her chest either instead it was pushed to the side making her chest even more prominent. The plaid skirt not only hit her about 3 inches shorted then regulation but it hugged her rear in a way I didn't know was possible for a kid her age. Then it hit me, Letty wasn't a kid any more, or not a kid in the way I had always thought of her. She never had been not since I had met her a year ago drowning in that worn sweat shirt of her fathers. I pushed the door back and walked into the small room before closing the door.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to look anywhere but her tear streaked face.

"What for?"

"Being an idiot out there."

"You weren't, you just confirmed what I was trying to tell Mia, I looked ridiculous in that dress." She said her shoulders hunching around her.

"The hell you did. Letty you looked a-fucking-mazing in that dress, better than I thought you should have." I said starting to feel uncomfortable with the way the conversation was suddenly going.

"What do you mean?" her big brown eyes were searching my face with a mixed look of hope, doubt, and confusion.

"I mean that I saw you before I realized it was you and made a bet with Vince that I could get your number in under ten minutes, and then you turned around and I saw who it was and for a split second I felt like I was in the twilight zone, because you are the annoying little sister that I can get along with most days because you're a little annoying grease monkey and that means that you should be in overalls and jeans and beaters and covered in oil. You should not look like someone I'm about to hit on." I said, and even to me it sounded rushed but then again I couldn't believe I had said any of it.

"You really mean that Dom?" she asked once again her eyes were searching my face only this time the look was pure hope.

"Yeah Let I do, and the only reason I don't think you should get that dress is because me and Vince are going to end up in trouble for pounding the ever loving shit out of a bunch of creeps because they'll hit on you and won't keep their perverted little hands to themselves, and no one's aloud to look or treat you that way because you're my sister and that means by the law of the big brother I have to beat the shit out of them."

"OK. I'm getting it." She said her face suddenly lighting up.

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said?" I asked not believing that she was still going to get the dress that made her look like a smoking hot babe.

"Yep, and that's why I'm getting it if it makes yours and V's life a bitch, I'm doing my job. Now get out so I can try on these other two monstrosities Mia picked out."

"Ug, fine." I couldn't believe this, I opened the door and walked out to find Mia and Vince giving each other the death glare.

"Hey Dom?" Letty said behind me grabbing my arm.

"Yeah?" I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile that warmed me from my toes all the way up.

"No problem." I walked out closing the door with a smile on my face.

"What did you say?" Mia demanded.

"It's none of your business; but I am surprised that you weren't listening right outside the door."

"The oaf over there wouldn't let me." She pouted.

I then understood why they were glaring at each other, Vince had kept Mia from getting what she wanted and she no doubt had had a few choice words. "Well good." I said walking over and plopping down in one of the chairs that had been placed in front of the dressing rooms.

"Come on Dom tell meeeeeeeee." Mia whined pulling on my arm and attempting to change my mind with the "puppy dog" look.

"Not going to happen. Now if you keep bothering me I'll tell Letty not to bother trying on the other two dresses she about to change into." I said pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"You wouldn't dare." Her eyes narrowed.

"Bet." And with that she plopped down on the floor with a scowl on her nine year old face. We only had to wait a few more seconds before Letty stepped out in yet another dress. This one was also black in what I could only describe as possibly a t-shirt like material. The top hugged her upper torso but not nearly as much as the last dress, but the neck line was like the other one. At her tiny waist sat a small black shiny belt, from the belt down the dress hung in a bell type shape but loose and flowing, and ended about 4 inches above her knee. It reminded me of the style dress that was worn by most of the girls in our church only hers was black and theirs were always in bright colors. The black suited Letty though. I looked up into her eyes that were staring at me as if I was her only solid ground in the storming sea that was my sister shopping. I gave her an approving smile and a quickly wink to let her know how I felt about the dress. She smiled slightly before turning to Mia.

"OMG Letty you're freaking gorgeous. I don't know why you don't wear dresses more often."

"Because you would have a fit if I ever got oil and grease on it and Tony would never allow me under a car in this, not mention how many things I could get snagged on in the garage, and there are no pockets for my tools."

"Ug Letty you are such a boy." Mia growled out, "Go try on the last one I bet it will look just as amazing as that one does and the last one did. Hurry, hurry."

"Ok jeeze, you pushy little imp." Letty muttered stepping back into the changing room.

"Did she just call me an imp?" Mia demanded turning to look at me and Vince; both of us were trying the hardest we ever had not to start laughing.

Letty's PoV

I pulled the second dress over my head hanging it back up before pulling the last one from the hanger. This one was like a mix of the last two. The style was more the second but it had a lace over it that had cap sleeves, like the first and a lower back covered in lace. again I pulled it over my head and let it fall to just above my knees. I opened the door and stepped out my eyes locking back on Dom's, I wasn't sure what but it seemed that ever since I had shown up at the garage the day before everything had changed between us. Again his eyes took in the whole dress before giving me a brief nod paired with a wink and reassuring smile.

"LEETTTTTTTYYYYY! Please let me put together your wardrobe. Please, please, please!" Mia begged me and I had to roll my eyes.

"No way I'd look like a freakin' Barbie."

"But a very pretty and well dressed Barbie."

"Letty's not the Barbie type Mia," Vince cut in, "she's more the scraggly tomboy type." I turned and lunged at him. I was not scraggly. Before I could jump the idiot and pummel him into a faint memory, Dom wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against his chest and off my feat.

"LETTY! Can't you ever act like a girl?" Mia demanded as I tried to wiggle my way out of Dom's arms as Vince laughed.

"DOM LET ME GO SO I CAN SHOW THAT IDIOT JUST HOW SCRAGGLY I AM!" I growled fighting even harder against the arms that were holding me back. Sadly though they didn't budge.

"No you're going to go change because we have to meet dad outside in ten minutes." He said carrying me to the dressing rooms.

"WHAT!" shrieked Mia, "I only have ten more minutes? That's not enough time, Dom you stay here everything she needs is in that pile, Vince you come with me we have one more store to go to."

"But Mia can't Dom go with you?"

"Vince go with her, I'm not leaving you and Letty alone together in public yet, I don't know what she's planning for you but I hope we're home when she does whatever it is." Dom said as he closed the dressing room door with me inside. Quickly I pulled the dress over my head and was about to pull my uniform back on when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"I just paid for the jeans what pair do you want and which shirt?" Dom asked from outside.

"Black t-shirt and whatever pair of jeans." I said hanging all the dress back up.

"OK crack the door and I'll hand them to you, give me the dresses." I cracked the door just enough to slip the three dresses out and for him to slide the outfit in.

"Thanks Dom."

"No problem Kid." I scowled at the door, I was not a kid. I pulled the jeans up my legs after finding that he had already removed all the tags for me. I smiled at how thoughtful he could be without even realizing he was doing it. I pulled the shirt over my head after finding he had done the same. I slid my feet into my shoes and walked out slinging my back pack iver my shoulder with my balled up school uniform in it. Dom, looking slightly uncomfortable was standing in line waiting to pay for the three dresses. I walked up slipping my arm through his laughing. "What's so funny Squirt?"

"Nothing you just look so CUTE shopping for dresses."

"In your own words, muerdeme." he said glaring down at me. I leaned down and set my teeth in his arm.

Dom's PoV

I couldn't believe I was holding three dresses in public not mention was about to buy them… where the hell was Letty, I swear if any one saw me she was dead. Just as the thought passed through my mind I felt a small arm hook with mine and looked down into the small Latina's shining eyes, and it warmed my heart that for the first time in the past 48 hours it was from tears, but instead with laughter. "what's so funny squirt?"

"Nothing you just look so CUTE shopping for dresses."

"In your own words, muerdeme." I said turning back to face front, until I suddenly felt the sharp quick pain of teeth being pressed into my arm. I jumped before looking down to see Letty's teach locked onto my arm, "What the fu-" I stopped mid-sentence as her eyes rolled up to look at me, with her mouth locked around my arm. Suddenly my, oh so perverted twisted mind was seeing something totally different. Suddenly I was sucked back in time to three nights ago when me and Stacy were in the garage after closing. Only this time when I looked down into my lap it wasn't Stacy's blue eyes and blond hair starring up at me with her mouth wrapped around my dick, no it was Letty's wide brown eyes and silky black/brown hair spread over my lap. Quickly I pulled my arm free of her teeth and shook my head. "Here take these and here's the money for them I just forgot I have to run and get something." I said shoving the 3 dresses and the last remanding $150 into her hand before making my quick getaway. Quickly I dodged in and out of the crowd till I came to the exit that we were supposed to meet dad at in five minutes. I pushed the doors open and took in a gulp of the hot California air. What was wrong with me? I couldn't be thinking of Letty like that. One she was way too young for me, she was still a kid, I mean she was only 12, and I was soo not into that sick shit. It was all Mia's fault, she had put her into that stupid dress that made Letty look so much older than she was. Yeah that's it, it was because of that stupid dress. Soon I had my head clear and was back to normal when the other three walked out.

Letty had a smile on her face and Mia was giggling. Behind them was Vince who looked like a freakin' pack mule carrying every bag from the little excursion and both girls back packs. He was also scowling at Letty and there was a red spot on his jaw. I was just about to ask what had happened when Dad pulled up in Mom's old Dodge Aries. Vince and I quickly deposited all the bags into the trunk before turning to face the girls. We all did a quick rock paper scissors for the front seat and it came down to me and Mia. Sadly though she won so me, Letty and Vince all climbed into the back with Letty in the middle. The drive to the restaurant was fast with Mia telling dad about everything that had been bought. Dinner was uneventful and as usual Vince had to say grace for being the first to grab for his plate. By the time we got to the house Mia was curled up sleeping in the front and Letty had sprawled across me and Vince in the back seat, her feet on his lap and her head in mine, while Vince had fallen asleep with his head back and mouth wide snoring like a freight train. I couldn't help but stare down at Letty's peaceful face as she slept.

**A/N: sorry it took so long, just started a new Job however I will hopefully finish the 4****th**** and 5****th**** chapters this weekend so I can upload them as soon as I get 5 reviews on this chapter and the next. **


	4. Making Letty's Room

**A/N: part of this chapter will be from Tony Toretto's PoV, and Mia's. This will be one of the few times that we will here from a character other than Dom and Letty.**

**Translations:**

**Tesoruccio: cute little treasure-Italian**

**Chapter 4: Making Letty's Room**

Letty's PoV

When we got home from school, we found that Tony had been to the hardware store that day. He had bought everything we would need to put make a small room for me down in the , Vince, and I all ran upstairs to change while Mia meandered up after us. As soon as I stepped into mine and Mia's room I quickly pulled my school sweater over my head and tossed it into the corner, my skirt and blouse followed it. Quickly I pulled my jeans over my hips and fastened them before sliding into my combat boots. I quickly realized that I didn't have a shirt that I could use to work in the basement without Mia flipping shit. Sighing I walked out to the hall way and knocked on Dom's door.

"Yeah what's up?" Dom yelled from the other side.

"Dom I need to borrow one of you beater to work in, Mia will flip if I use any of my new shirts from Wednesday." I said through the door in annoyance.

"Come on in me and Vince are decent." He said and I could hear him pulling a drawer out from his dresser. I pushed the door open to find Vince pulling a shirt over his head looking out the window, and Dom was digging through his drawer. My breath caught at the sight of him. He had on a pair of old worn jeans that hung low on his hips, his belt hanging open. His chest was bare and you could see the faint our line of a six pack that was the result of the time he had been putting in with the weights he had bought on his last birthday, and his arms were starting to bulge just slightly also. "Here ya go." He tossed a shirt at me as he brought his head up to look at me. His eyes moved up my body and only when they met my eyes did I realize that I had forgotten to put a shirt on and was there in only my bra and jeans. My face turned bright red and I quickly turned and ran back to Mia's room.

Dom's PoV

I was just popping the button of my jeans into place when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah what's up?"

"Dom I need to borrow one of you beater to work in, Mia will flip if I use any of my new shirts from Wednesday." Letty's said, and I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Vince digging for a shirt in his pile of clothes that was in the corner of my room. "Come on in me and Vince are decent." I yelled walking over to my dresser and starting to dig through my dresser for one of my old beaters. I heard her walk in the room just as I found an old black beater buried at the back. I stood up and tossed the shirt at her, "Here ya go." I turned to look at her and froze. She was wearing one of the pairs of jeans we had gotten only two days before, and already had faint oil and grease marks on the knees and along her thighs where she wiped her hands almost constantly. As my eyes roamed up over her stomach I noted that it was completely flat and toned, showing the tendons along her sides faintly, she had on a black satin bra, and for the first time I realized that Letty at only the age of 12 was already nearly a B, and I was sure of that. I mean even at 15 I had more experience then some. Finally my eyes met her wide oil colored eyes and I watched as the emotions flipped through her eyes, flying from confusion, to realization, and settling into embarrassment before she turned and ran out the door. I flopped back onto my bed trying to picture the steps to disassembling and reassembling an engine, trying to keep the images that didn't belong there from flooding my head. My heart caught when I heard Mia's door slam next door.

"Well she didn't stick around very long." Vince commented turning from the window making me shake my head in disbelief of my best friend. "Well dude you ready to get this project started? I wanna get back to the garage."

"Yeah lets go." I grabbed one of my white beaters and pulled it on over my head and ran down the stairs. I slipped on my scuffed up shop boots and headed out side to get directions from dad.

Letty's PoV

I closed the door to Mia's room and fell against it, clutching the black shirt in my hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Mia asked form her bed where she had her school books spread out.

"I went to ask Dom if I could borrow a shirt to work in and, well, I kinda forgot to put one on before I went in there."

"I'm sure he didn't even notice." She said continuing to flip through her reading book.

"I'm pretty sure he did, he looked right at me." I groaned sliding down the door.

Mia looked up from her book with a worried expression on her face, "DO NOT tell me you have a thing for my brother Letty."

"WHAT!?, No never." I pulled Dom's shirt over my head and stood up walking over to Mia's dresser and looking into the mirror. I pulled my hair out of the pony-tail and ran my fingers through it, "Hey Mia I think I wanna cut my hair." I said pulling it back up into its pony.

"Oh god you do like my brother," she rolled over onto her back and through her arm over her face.

I rolled my eyes at my over dramatic best friend. "Jeeze Mia could you be anymore dramatic? And what does me wanting to cut my hair have anything to do with your brother? It's a pain in the ass when you're in the middle of helping to put in a motor and your hair is in your face." I said turning to face her.

"Uh-huh sure that's the reason, just promise me you will never date Dom."

"Oh geeze, come on Mia that would be like dating a brother or something yuk." I walked out the door and ran down the stairs sliding my feet into my worn combat boots, and followed the sound of voices in the basement. When I got down there Dom, Vince and Mr. Toretto had already moved everything into the basement that we would need to finish off a section to make it into a bedroom. The current basement was one large open room that was about 50'x 50'. In the corner across from the stairs was the washer and dryer.

"Ok Letty where do you want us to put your room?" Mr. Toretto asked handing me a large piece of chalk. I took the chalk and turned in a circle.

"could I put my closet in under the stairs?"

"sure."

I beamed up at him and walked over to the wall and stood under the stairs, quickly I counted out about 15 paces which was about 10' and made a mark, then I turned and walked to the end of the stairs drawing a line on the ground before turning and drawing it to the bottom of the stairs. I handed the chalk to Tony and turned to look at the square I had made on the floor, the room was about 10'x 15' and looked to be just the right size. Dom gabbed the chalk from his father's hand and walked to the wall where my first line I drew. I watched him walk another 5' down the wall before bending down and drawing a line straight down and turning it to meet the corner of my own two lines.

"There." He said dusting his hands off and handing the chalk to his dad.

"Dom that's way too big for me." I said trying to smear his line with my foot.

He slid his arms around my waist lifting me up and moving me away from the line, "Ah but Let, its about midway across the basement, so we can put in a room about the same size next to it. See, so not thinking about you here."

"Dom you are such a pain." I said punching him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach making an oomph sound and I grinned in triumph.

"Oh I cannot wait till you two get older." Tony said chuckling and shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" me and Dom asked at the same time before turning to glare at each other.

"Oh you'll see."

For the next four hours the four of us worked on building the walls up in the basement. We had just finished putting up the first sheet of drywall when Mia came meandering down the stairs. "Daddy what are we having for dinner? I'm hungry." She said sitting on the stairs.

Vince, Dom and I all rolled our eyes at Mia, she was my best friend, really my only female friend, and yet sometimes I wondered if we had anything in common.

"You three don't do anything while I run and put dinner in the oven, we're having lasagna for dinner tonight, I made it while you kids were at school." Tony said walking over and helping Mia up "Come on my Tesoruccio, dinner will be done in exactly one hour after I put it in the oven. You could help me out and set the table if you want"

"OK."

As they trudged up stairs me and the boy all slumped against the wall and slammed a bottle of water each.

"So Letty, you dating any guys yet?" Vince said slapping Dom on the arm.

"Bite me V, " I couldn't believe I put up with him some times.

"Eh sorry you're not my type."

"Yeah, you and Dom go for more of the balloon tits and sleep with every guy in school type."

"Hey why am I getting dragged into this?" Dom asked from the other side of Vince, "Drop it V, besides any guy who even thinks of getting near Letty or Mia, is going to have to get through me and when they get out of the hospital if they are still willing to go out with them I'll approve…. Till they fuck up."

"Wow Dom, way to make sure, I never let you meet any guy I ever like." Tony chose that moment to come back down shaking his head.

"Ok kids, lets try to get another 3 sheets up before dinner and we can finish the rest of the walls tomorrow and lay down the carpet, and Sunday we will put up your door and closet and move you in ok kiddo?"

"Sounds good." I said smiling up at the man who had helped me out so much already as he ruffled my hair. And true to his word we had just finished putting up the third sheet of drywall when Mia hollered down the stairs that the oven was beeping. We all made our way up the stairs flipping the lights off in the basement. While me and the boys took turns washing up Tony pulled supper out of the oven and set it on the table. We all took what had become our normal seats around the table as Tony washed up. We all took hands and he said grace before serving each of us a hearty slice of the lasagna. As we all ate, I looked around at the family that had become my own. Even as things with my own mother had I had found refuge with the Torettos and Vince, even if he was a pain in my butt. The four people sitting around the table had become my family, and I knew that even if we fought like cats and dogs, or even if we didn't understand each other we would always be there for one another, we would never hurt one another and god help anyone who hurt any of us. Dinner went as usual, me listening to Mia drone on about the newest fashions, and Dom and Vince compare girls, then Mia would slowly be drowned out by Vince, Dom, Tony and I as we talked about the garage, and Mia only butted in occasionally to actually ask questions about what we were talking about. It might be the same every day but to me it was the best thing in the world. After dinner Dom and Vince cleared the Table while me and Mia washed dishes, and Tony put dinner away.

"Ok Dom it's your turn to pick a movie, but please make sure it's not something that will give your sister nightmares."

"Yes Dad, come on V you can help me." The boys ran into the living room and me and Mia finished Dishes. Like true Dom form the movie was an action packed film that was almost solely about cars. Mia jumped on the couch across from Vince, both putting their feet up resting them on each other leaving no room for me and Dom. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the floor stretching out on my stomach, Dom grabbed a couple of pillows from the blanket chest, along with a blanket. He tossed them both on the floor next to me before fluffing the pillows and resting his back against the couch. Tony started the movie, before sitting down in his chair.

Dom's PoV

As the movie started, I let myself stretch out along the floor, within a few minutes of the movie starting I could hear my sisters breathing level out as she fell asleep on the couch above me. About half way through the movie Letty turned and pulled one of the pillows out from behind me and curled up on her side with her head up by the couch. At some point I heard Vince start to snore as he fell asleep. I slid down so I was fully stretched out on the floor. I was starting to doze off when I felt someone snuggling up next to me. I opened my eyes to see Letty fast asleep trying to worm herself into my side. I smiled at the small girl who had found her way into all of our hearts and lift my arm and slid it around her shoulders, surprised to find her skin cool. I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders before letting myself follow the rest into sleep.

Tony's PoV

I looked up from the papers I had been looking through when I heard the credits start rolling. All four kids were fast asleep; Mia and Vince were passed out on the couch trying to kick each other off even in their sleep. Then I looked to the floor and felt a soft smile touch my lips. Letty was curled up next to Dom with her head on his chest; he had his arm around her shoulders and had pulled out a second blanket to pull around her shoulders. Even asleep anyone could see that she would always be special to him, even if the two of them couldn't see it yet. I knew that one day my son would make Letty a part of the family in name and legally. I only hoped that they didn't hurt each other to much before they realized what they had in each other, they were in for a long and bumpy road. I stood up turning off the TV. I grabbed two more blankets from the chest and tucked one over Vince and Mia and one over Dom and Letty. While I could almost guarantee that Dom and Letty would have a long future, however the two on the couch I still wasn't sure about. I shook my head as I headed up the stairs toward the bedroom, on the table in the entryway I saw my wife's old camera, which sparked an idea. I picked the old camera up and snapped a couple shots of the four children that had filled my life. I set it in my coat pocket to take to the store to have it developed after I had dropped the children off at school on Monday.

Letty's PoV

I felt warm, safe. I snuggled my face into the pillow that I had cuddled myself into only to find it hard. I suddenly realized that my arms were trapped to my sides with my hands by my face. My eyes shot open and I could feel my heart start to race. I lifted my head up, however I was not lifting my head off a pillow rather I was lifting it off a chest, Dom's chest. I tilted my head up to see that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful; his face was softer, so much less guarded, and he had a small smile on his lips, not his usual cocky grin. I felt my pulse slow I snuggled myself closer into his side, his arms tightening around me even more. I let myself drift back to sleep feeling safer than ever.

Mia's PoV

When I woke up I felt a foot pushing into my lower back. I stretch my hands over my head and pushed my legs out straight letting my back arch. Moments after I felt one of my feet connect with something I heard a yelp from the opposite end of the couch. My eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was my brother and my best friend cuddling on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Mia, you kicked me in the balls." I sat up slapping Vince in the arm.

"Shut up and look on the floor," I hissed.

"What? Why" At this point in time he still had not gotten the hint to keep his loud mouth shut causing me to hit him again.

"What the hell…." This time I slapped my hand over his mouth and turned his head toward the sleeping couple on the floor before removing my hand. "OH MY GOD, HE SLEPT WITH HER."

"You dumb ass he didn't sleep with her, they're cuddling." I said rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Your brother doesn't cuddle with someone unless he gets in their pants first." He said crossing his arms.

"Will you two shut up?" Dom snapped from below us, I peered over the edge of the couch just as his eyes popped open and he looked down at the small girl in his arms.

Dom's PoV

I could hear Mia and Vince arguing above me. Next to me I could feel a small woman curled into me and I thought that my dream wasn't actually a dream. "Will you two shut up?" Then I opened my eyes, why would Mia and Vince be above me if I had a woman in bed with me, and for that matter when had a bed been this hard? I looked down to see Letty sleeping on my chest with her fingers curled in my shirt. Shit had I slept with Letty? No wait that wasn't right I still had on both my shirt and my jeans, and Letty was still fully clothed. So no we hadn't slept together, but we had slept together. I pulled my arms back around me and tried to sit up only to find her clinging to me.

"Dom don't wake her up whatever you do, Letty is a bitch when she first gets up.," Mia said before getting a thoughtful look on her face, "Unless she smells food. Just lay there and I'll go make pancakes." Mia jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Vince go help Mia so she doesn't burn down the house." I growled at my shocked best friend, "Now would be great."

"Yes boss." He jumped off the couch and ran after Mia. I lay back on the floor, secretly enjoying the feel of having Letty in my arms. Then what Vince had said the night before came rushing to my mind. Was Letty dating anyone? Had she ever been held by another guy? Just the thought of anyone else touching Letty at all made my vision blur in rage. Again I tried to pull away from Letty, this time though instead of just clinging to my shirt she tightened her grip and threw her leg over my waist, quickly bringing my attention to a new problem. Her lower thigh was pressed against my groin, and I realized that I had yet to get up to take care of morning business. I wanted to slam my head against the floor in frustration, however I didn't want to move too much and wake her up before I had food to distract her from my predicament. I lay very still trying to think of anything except the rapidly maturing girl in my arms, while waiting for Vince and Mia to finish breakfast, and praying my dad didn't wake up. Soon I could smell bacon and sausage in the kitchen and knew my torture should be over soon. Within minute Mia was walking in with a plate piled with a stack of pancakes surrounded by bacon and sausage. I could feel Letty stirring next to me. As Mia walked closer Letty rolled away from me.

"Is that sausage I smell?" she asked sleepily sitting up and blinking.

"Yes it is and pancakes and bacon." Mia said handing Letty the plate.

"Have I ever told you that you are my best friend?" she asked as I quickly stood up and made my way toward the bathroom.

"All the time."

Letty's PoV

After Tony woke up, me and the others took turns in the shower while he ate and checked Mia's homework from the night before. Soon we were all traipsing down to the basement leaving Mia in the living room to watch TV. The rest of the morning we finished putting up the drywall. We all traipsed upstairs around one because Mia was complaining she was hungry. After having a quick meal of sandwiches and chips we headed back down to start the plastering and putting together my closet while it dried. After the plaster was dry we all picked up paint brushes and started painting on a primer. When we had just one wall left Tony said he was going to leave us to finish up and head upstairs to start on dinner. While I lined the outlet and the door the boys worked on filling everything else in. it took us about 30 minutes to complete the wall before we all headed out and washed our brushes. As I waited for Vince to finish I whipped a drop of sweat from my forehead.

"Um.. Let, you just,.." Dom said from next to me.

"I what?"

"Here." He stuck his thumb in his mouth before whipping it across my forehead and pulling it away covered in primer. I felt my face turn red.

"Oh jeeze, how much is there?" I asked lifting another of his borrowed beaters and whipping at my forehead frantically.

"Wait a minute," he grabbed one of the many shop rags that were thrown into a pile, and pushed Vince out of the way to get it wet from the faucet before turning back to me. He took my chin in his head and held my face still has he whipped the paint of my forehead. "There all gone." He said smiling down at me.

"Thanks." I said before slipping around him and quickly cleaning off my paint brush and my hands. "Catch ya up stairs." I ran up the stairs before I could do anything completely stupid. When I got up stairs Tony was loading sandwiches into an old picnic basket that we had used a couple time over the past summer. "What's up?"

"I thought we could go down to the beach for dinner and all of us could relax, so run upstairs and throw a suit on we leave in 15 minutes."

"Yeah sounds good." I ran up the stairs and made it about halfway up when I realized I didn't own a bathing suit. I was turning to go back down to tell Tony that when Dom started up the stairs, "Hey do you by any chance I have an old pair of swim trunks? I don't own a suit."

"Sure one second." He darted into his room closing the door behind him. I stood in the hallway for a few minutes before he came out again already changed into his suit with a thin white beater on, "Here you can wear this one." He handed me a pair of army camo swim trunks and a white beater like his own, "To put on over whatever god awful top Mia lends you."

"You're the best." I said smiling before dashing into Mia's room.

"Hey Letty do you need a suit?" Mia asked as she dug through her closet.

"Just a top." I said quickly changing into the shorts that Dom had given me. Suddenly I was hit in the face with a black bikini top.

"There you go."

"Mia what are you looking for?" I asked tying the top behind my back and neck before pulling the beater on over top of it.

"My lime green swim suit."

"Why."

"Because it's Vince's favorite color."

"Do you like Vince?"

"Maybe." She said turning to look at me timidly.

"Oh my god girl." I sat back on the bed in shock, "But he's just so….Vince."

"He can be really sweet I swear he can be."

"Hurry up and find a suit so we can go I'm going down stairs." I walked out of her room shaking my head and headed down the stairs. Ten minutes later I found myself wedged between Dom and Vince, Mia, being the last one out of the house, was in the front wearing her green suit with a black cover up. When we got to the beach we call scarfed down our food before running into the ocean. We all splashed around a little bit before the guys suggested a game of chicken. Dom lifted me onto his broad shoulders while Mia and Vince struggled to do the same. The first game was over in a matter of minutes with Mia pushing me backwards off Dom's shoulders. Dom pulled me from the water and demanded a rematch. Again he easily swung me onto his shoulders this time instead of holding my knees he had me lock my feet around his back before sliding his arms around my knees and reaching behind his back to clasp a hand around each opposite ankle. Again me and Mia locked hands laughing. As I pulled her forward after a few minutes of struggling Dom hooked his foot around Vince's and pulled forcing Vince backward at the same time I pulled Mia forward into the water.

"Cheaters" Both Vince and Mia sputtered as they broke the surface.

"All's fair in love and war." Dom and I shouted back laughing.

Soon we were herded back into the car completely worn out from our day of work and fun. When we got to the house we all quickly showered before promptly passing out in our perspective rooms. The next day Tony woke us up early in the morning with a full layout of breakfast. We all ate quickly before descending down into the basement for another long day. As I swung the door open into my new room I was surprised to find it fully painted. Three of the walls were a silvery grey while the one long wall that the door was on was a bright fuchsia pink. I squealed before turning around and launching myself at Tony wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said hugging him tightly.

"No problem kiddo." He said chuckling and hugging me back, "Now lets get this carpet laid and start moving your stuff in." soon we were all helping to lay down black carpet tiles and within an hour the whole room was completely carpeted. Next Tony pulled out four large boxes, inside were a bed, nightstand, desk, and bookcase We each took one piece and started assembling them. By the time Mia came down to complain about being hungry we had completely finished my room. All the furniture was an ebony wood finish and he had found me new Fuchsia and black bedding, with two matching table lamps, one for my nightstand and one for my desk. We all went upstairs where Tony made us pizza for lunch. After lunch Mia helped me move all my stuff from her room down to my new room and get it all put away. While Mia and I had put the finishing touches on my room Tony made the boys help him prepare dinner, which was steaks and twice baked potatoes. Again we ended the night with a movie picked out by Mia before Tony drove Vince home and the rest of us headed to our perspective rooms.

**A/N: hey everyone sorry for such a long wait, shouldn't have an issue from here out though I now have my own personal slave driver to help me finish the story, which is nowhere near done. Brownie points too all of you who can find the reviewer who is my slave driver.**


	5. Dom's First Race

**Chapter 5: Dom's First race**

Dom's PoV

I ran my hand over the bright red paint of my mustang. Not even 48 hours ago my dad had finally handed me the keys to the car we had been rebuilding for the last 2 years. Looking at the car now you would have never been able to guess that at one time it had been totaled in an accident. No now my beautiful car looked like it had been babied all its life. Tonight dad was out with a few of his buddies and so Vince and I were headed out to the local street racing scene.

"So when do we leave?" Letty asked from the other side of the car. I looked up to find her wearing her converse high-tops, the very distracting bright pink legging that she wore under her dress to church every Sunday, Mia's black pleated skirt that was much too short falling inches above her knees, and the damned tube top that I encouraged her to buy a little over a year ago. Her already too short shoulder length hair had been curled so it was just below her chin and my damned sister had put a distracting pink lip gloss on her smirking lips. What the hell was Mia thinking?

"You aren't coming." Never again would Mia and Letty bet on Letty's outfit again. I'd make damn sure of it even if it was the last thing I did.

"Sure we are, otherwise we can call dad and tell him you and V are street racing," Mia said from next to her. I growled at my 10 year old sister in frustration over the situation they had both put me and what she had dressed Letty in.

"Fine but you two stay right by Vince, understand me, now get in the back." If Vince let anything happen to Letty, and Mia, I would skin him alive.

Both girls smiled at each other before climbing into my car. A few seconds later Vince came out of the house. "What are they doing in there?" he asked in disbelief.

"If we don't let them come they call dad, get in and when we get there keep them out of trouble."

"Fine." Soon we were all on our way. The race was a short drive away and I had to constantly pull my gaze from Letty in the rearview mirror. I'd never been so distracted before, what the hell was wrong with me?

Letty's PoV

Mia and I bounced in excitement as the cars took off with Dom already in second place. Soon they had disappeared down the street.

"Where did they go, we can't see them now." Mia whined.

"It's a nine block race, they go down one and a have turn right, go down another three make another right, comeback three blocks make another right, come up three blocks and then turn right back onto here and will finish right in front of us." A kid from next to us said. I looked over at the stranger. He looked to be about my age with sandy blonde hair. "Name's Leon."

"Letty, and the bouncing little imp is Mia and the brooding coyote is Vince."

"Nice to meet you. So who you here to watch?"

"The red 'stang, he's our big brother." I said.

"Sweet car, is it mint condition?"

"No Dom and Papa Tony found it in a junk yard and restored it." Even I could hear the pride in my voice at what Dom had done.

"Sweet, look they're about to round the corner." I watched as Dom sped around the corner with a beat up barracuda about two car lengths behind. This was it Dom had it in the bag. Then suddenly the barracuda hit a bust of speed that it shouldn't have had.

"What the hell did he do?" I asked in disbelief, as the other driver gained ground.

"NOS, don't tell me Dom doesn't have any?"

"What the fuck is NOS?" I asked just as they crossed the finish line Dom only half a car ahead.

"Well looks like he'll be going home with the pot anyway, Jimmy's gonna be pissed."

"Who's Jimmy?" I asked as we all made our way to the cars.

"Guy who had never lost a race before this in the beat up barracuda." Leon answered, "And my brother."

"Ah," I turned ready to congratulate Dom only to find him kissing The Skank who had started the race, "who the hell is that?" I growled.

"That would be Monica, my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh boy."

Dom's PoV

As I rounded the last corner I glanced into my rearview mirror missing the cocky brown eyes that had stared back at me earlier that night. Suddenly the barracuda started gaining ground at an alarming rate. I moved my eyes back to the road and pressed down uselessly against the already floored accelerator and prayed. We crossed the finish line with the hood of his car just behind my door. I had won. I stepped out and immediately my eyes sought out Letty. She was in the crowd headed toward me talking to some kid who I had never seen before, and the look in his eyes as he looked at her. How dare he look at my Letty like that; wait my Letty? Letty was not mine. What the hell is wrong with me? I turned to find the race bunny fawning over me and noticed she was the opposite of Letty in every way. She had white blonde hair that hung down her back and her eyes were a sparkling blue. Her chest was bigger than any I had seen this close before and I could tell she wouldn't know the difference between a dipstick and fuse. She was exactly what I needed to get my head back on straight. I grabbed her and pulled her against me immediately sticking my tongue down her throat. I pulled back feeling a hand on my shoulder and the guy who had collected the money handed me the 4g's I had just won. I looked up to see the barracuda pulling away with the kid that had been with Letty in the passenger seat. Vince and the girls were next to me, Vince grinning ear to ear, Mia glaring at the blonde next to me, and Letty staring off into the distance.

"You wanna come home with us?" I asked the chick.

"Sure." She purred out.

"Great, Vince get in the back with the girls." I knew exactly what I needed to do to permanently forget about Letty for the next few days.

Letty's PoV

The ride home was short and as soon as we got in the door Dom and The Skank disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm going to my room." I said heading toward the stairs as the moaning started above us.

"Right behind you." Vince replied.

"Letty can I stay in you room? I don't wanna be scarred any more than I already am." Mia pleaded.

"I'm Sorry Mia, I need to be alone." I continued down the stairs.

"You can stay with me; I'll sleep on the floor." Vince said.

I walked into my room and turned my radio on as loud as I could without keeping Mia and Vince up but still drowning out the noises from above. I kicked my shoes into the corner before falling face first on my bed as the first tear rolled down my face. Unknown to everyone I had purposely lost to Mia that day hoping that she could turn me into something that would interest Dom but I could see now, I would never be what he wanted, even if he was what I needed.

**A/N: sorry every one and sorry to those of you who read the original chapter posted, as a reward I will be posting chapter 6 either tonight or tomorrow night,(aka as soon as I finish it) even if I do not have all five reviews. Thanks for sticking with me **


	6. The After Math

**Chapter 6: The After Math**

Tony's PoV

I woke up to my alarm going off and sat up. I walked to Mia's room and knocked to wake her up. I stood outside her door for a few minutes and when I didn't hear anything I opened her door. Her room was empty and her bed was made. Confused I walked over to Dom's room hoping he would know where his sister was. I pushed his door open, knowing just knocking would be about as affective has throwing a feather at a bear. There on my son's bed, on my son was a blond girl I had never laid eyes on before and both were clearly naked.

"DOMINIC ANTHONY TORETTO!"

Dom's PoV

"DOMINIC ANTHONY TORETTO!" I sat straight up at the sound of my father's voice. Simultaneously I heard a thud on the floor followed by groan. My mind flashed back to the night before and I realized I had fallen asleep before I could send Monica packing. I looked up at my father knowing I was in deep shit. "I don't know who you are young lady but you have two minutes to get out. Dom you have a minute to get your shit together and tell me where your sister is."

"What do you mean?" what did he mean where Mia was she came home with us the night before I know she had.

"I mean you sister is not in her bed and this slut is in yours, now get your ass out of bed and help me find your sister, and your keys and that money are mine, and if I ever find out that you were street racing again, I will dismantle your car and sell the parts."

"Yes dad." Quickly I pulled on a pair of jeans before I had a thought, "did you check Letty's room?"

"Not yet lets go missy your times up." I followed my dad and Monica as he dragged her down the stairs by her arm. After he slammed the door behind her he led the way to the basement. He knocked lightly on Letty's door.

From the other side we heard the bed move followed by a thud and a groan." My dad opened the door to reveal Letty sitting on the floor still in the close from the night before and her face was tear stained. My immediate thought was to pull her into my arms and comfort her, but then I realized that I was the cause of her tears, and that felt worse than any punishment my father could ever do to me.

"Letty, honey, where is Mia?" dad asked from next to me.

"She stayed in Vince's room last night, I just didn't want the company." She said looking solely at the floor.

What the hell was she doing in Vince's room? Before my dad could even move I was throwing open my best friends door and storming in. however I hadn't made it even half way into the room before I fell over a large lump in the floor. Then the room was flooded with light and I found that the lump on the floor was Vince and Mia was on his bed sitting up looking down at the two of us.

"Well now that everyone is up time to get ready for church we leave in an hour." Dad said before walking back up the stairs. I heard him pause on the landing." And Dom I'm serious about both the keys and the money and it better all be there."

Letty's PoV

I stepped out of the shower and wiped the mirror off. I turned on Mia's hair drier and quickly used Mia's hair drier to dry my hair. Once my hair was dry I wrapped my towel around me and opened the bath room door. I went to step out when I bumped into Dom's chest. I put my hands up to catch myself before feeling my towel falling. I clutched the towel back to my chest and darted my eyes up to Dom's before looking away.

"Sorry," I mumbled, walking around him and back toward the basement stairs.

"Letty, …" Dom

"I have to get ready for church Dom." I said walking down the stairs to my room.

I pulled on the white sundress that Mia had gotten for me for my birthday and pulled on my pink tights. I tied the white silk scarf that Mia had given me with the dress into my hair with a large bow set to the side. I slipped on the white flats I had found and made my way back up stairs. As I walked into the living room Mia launched herself at me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"OMG Letty you looks so pretty, why can't you dress like a girl more often?" she squealed.

"Mia get off me, I am only dressing like this for church."

"You do look like a young lady Letty." Tony said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Papa Tony." A few minutes later Dom walked down the stairs dressed for church with Vince coming up from down stairs dressed as well.

"Well everyone looks half way presentable, let go." As we all filed out the door Tony put his hand out for Dom, who promptly handed him both his keys and the wad of cash from the night before.

Dom's PoV

After Church we all, minus Mia, ran into the house and changed into our preferred clothing, jeans and tank tops. Letty hadn't said more than 10 words to me all day, and already I missed her cocky smirk and her entrancing laugh. I didn't know what I had done, but I knew it was something I had done the night before, I knew that whatever I had done had caused her tears and her to not talk to me. I had to figure out what I had done, and fix it if I could.

I walked down the stairs and headed out side. Dad was at the grill cooking the chicken, burgers, and all the other food. Behind him running around with a bunch of the other girls was Mia. A bunch of the guys were standing around in the driveway by the garage and I headed over toward them.

"Dom," Dad called from the grill I looked toward him, "No garage."

"Yes sir." As I hit the driveway Vince appeared out of the door but still there was no sign of Letty.

"So what did you do that the garage is off limits?" Hector asked as Vince walked over.

"Dad caught me with Monica and the winnings from last night."

"Ouch, what he do?"

"Kicked her out and then took my keys and winnings." As I finished my sentence I heard squealing tires before looking up and seeing the beat up Barracuda from the night before whipping into the drive way. No way that this was going to be good.

Letty's PoV

I changed into my jeans and one of the tank tops I wore around the shop before heading out to the yard. Just as I closed the door to the house I heard squealing tires followed by a door slamming and then a second door slamming. I leaned over the rail and saw Jimmy heading toward Dom with Leon running to keep up. Jimmy hit Dom across the face before pushing him against the house, and starting to hit him repeatedly. Vince and Hector grabbed Leon and held him back from the fight.

"DADDY!" I could hear Mia screaming behind me as I jumped the railing on the porch before launching myself onto Jimmy's back and locking my arms tightly around his throat.

"Get the fuck off me you little cunt." He growled before grabbing my arm and throwing me onto the drive way. As my back hit the concrete, I couldn't help the yelp that escaped me as the concrete grated my back. My head slammed back into the concrete and I felt the world spin as all the air left my body, and I was left there gasping.

Dom PoV

Jimmy was still turned away from me when Letty hit the ground. So help me if he had hurt her I would put him in his grave. Just as I went to tackle him to the ground my dad was there stepping between us, and the twerp from the night before was trying to push Jimmy to the car.

"Get off me," Jimmy pushed the kid away from him.

"Jimmy let's just go, I told you.." but before the words left his mouth Jimmy had socked him across the jaw sending him flying to the ground.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone in the yard froze at the sound of my father's voice, "Who the hell do you think you are coming to my home and hurting my family?"

"He humiliated me!" he said pointing at me.

"I assume you mean he beat you in that abomination called a street race?"

"He cheated, and I almost had him too."

"Ask any racer, any real racer, it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or by a mile, winning is winning. Now take your defeat like the man you are trying to be and leave."

As Jimmy got his car the kid who he had knocked to the ground was trying to scramble to his feet and run towards the car. As he reached for the door Jimmy tore away leaving the kid standing at the end of the driveway while wiping away the small line of blood from his chin. "Fuck." He kicked at the ground and started walking in the direction that the older guy had driven off in. Suddenly I felt something hard bounce off my head and turned to look at Letty who was trying to prop herself up. I ran over to her hoping she was ok.

"Did you just throw that at me?" I asked sliding my arm around her waist to help her sit up and lean against the garage.

"Go get him, he just got stood up to his only family for you." She wheezed out shoving at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he just stood between you and his brother and got knocked for it, go get him and see if papa Tony will let him stay for at least the night, tell him to take the cost out of my wages from Toretto's." suddenly she leaned her head back against the garage and closed her eyes clutching at her side.

"DAD!" I yelled hoping nothing had been seriously damaged. When my dad, Vince, and Mia all ran over I stood and ran after the kid. I might not like the fact that Letty obviously had a thing for him and he obviously had a thing for her, but if what she said was true then I owed him for just trying. "HEY!" I grabbed his arm just before he turned the corner.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I tried to convince him that it was a bad idea going to your place, especially because you did win fair and square.

"Well of course I did, but that's not the point Letty said that was your brother?"

"Yeah, is she ok? I mean he didn't hurt her did he?"

"She's fine, or at least she will be. She is one tough cookie." I said with a chuckle, "You wanna come back to the barbeque and you can stay the night, I'm sure my dad can drop you at home tomorrow."

"So you and Letty close?"

"She's like a sister to me, so if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"Whoa dude, don't get me wrong thought she was pretty hot at the track last night, but after seeing her today I think I'd rather someone a little softer. Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to get to know her as a friend, she does seem pretty kick ass."

"Yeah she is." When we got back to the yard everything had gone back to normal except dad, Mia and Letty were missing. Vince and the guys were all hanging around the garage, "Hey guys this is Leon he's cool, V where's Letty?"

"Pops and Mia took her down stairs they were talking concussion and possibly a few bruised ribs."

"Shit, I'm going to go check on her and be right back." I ran toward the house hoping she was ok. When I got down to her room dad had her sitting on her desk and her shirt was off as he checked her ribs over.

Letty's PoV

After determining that I most likely had both a concussion and few bruised ribs, Papa Tony lifted me into his arms and walked me into the house before I could argue. When we got down stairs he sat me on my desk and helped me pull my shirt off before instructing me to holding my arms up and away from my sides. As he started to feel along my ribs I let out a small squeak of pain. "OWIE"

"Sorry dear I just need to make sure that nothing is broken and it's all just bruised." Tony said as he continued to feel each of my ribs individually. I bit my bottom lip to keep anymore squeals inside when Dom opened the door.

"Dom get the hell out," I said realizing that I didn't have a shirt on.

"Watch your mouth Letty." Tony said from in front of me.

"I was just coming down to check on you."

"She's fine son, just a few bruised ribs and a concussion, Letty one of us is going to have to stay down here with you and wake you up every other hour."

"I'll do it." Dom said from the door.

"No way and didn't I tell you to get out?"

"It's my fault that you got hurt Letty, please let me help and make sure you're ok."

"Fine."

"Thank you, dad can Leon stay the night and can we give him a ride home in the morning?"

"Who's Leon?"

"The kid that Jimmy left here."

"Is he going to start any problems?"

"No, he's cool." I said as I pulled my shirt back over my head letting out a low hiss of pain.

"Well then ok." I got up and started heading back upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" both Dom and Papa Tony said at the same time.

"Back to the barbeque I'm hungry."

"Just take it easy ok?" Papa Tony said as he helped me back up the stairs. When we got out side I grabbed a chair and headed over to where all the guys were sitting.

"Hey chica, how you feelin?" Hector said popping down next the chair as I slowly lowered myself into it.

"Better than your face looks." I retorted, "Hey Leon, so have these guys corrupted you yet?"

"Naw I've been telling them about NOS." he said dropping to the ground across from me. I saw Dom and Vince whispering to each other a few feet away.

"Hey baboons get over here!" I shouted before wincing in pain.

Later that night I was lying in bed trying to get comfortable with the constant ache in my side. Dom was lying on the floor using a flash light to flip through an old issue of some magazine.

"Dom?"

"Yeah Let?" he answered softly.

"Will you lay with me? I can't get comfortable, and I'm cold."

"Sure." I slid over in my bed against the wall as he slid in next to me. Slowly I rolled onto my side and curled against him, one of his arms under my neck and his other hand sitting on my hip above the covers. Soon I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it took so long, hopefully I will be able to write most of the rest of this story in the next month before I start my second job (yay to 60 hr weeks), move, and get my new horse. Next chapter will be up after I finish writing it and you guys give me 5 reviews on this one. Much love.**


	7. Letty's Birthday

**Chapter 7: Letty's Birthday**

Dom's PoV

I woke up to a weight on my chest.

"Dom." I lay very still hoping if I pretended to still be asleep Mia would leave. "DOM!" this time my name was accompanied with a slap to my face. Groaning I opened my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at the small girl kneeling on my chest.

"We have to get up its Letty's Birthday!"

"So why do I have to get up?"

"Because me and dad wanna surprise her, which means you and and the baboons need to get up and help."

"Will you get off of me?"

"Only if you get up, and besides dad said that if you don't get up I have permission to use ice."

"Fine I'm getting up now get out."

"Ok, you have 5 minutes." She said hoping off my bed and walking out.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. I walked over to my dresser and open up my drawer only to find that I had run out t-shirts. I looked over at my hamper and pulled out one that wasn't too coated in grease and oil and held it to my nose. After affirming that it didn't hold any offensive odors I pulled it on giving it a quick tug to try to hide some of the wrinkles. I ran my hand over my head and grimaced at the stubble I felt. I needed to take and shave it again before it grew anymore. Walking down stairs I met Mia who was about to come back up with a glass of ice.

"Nice try shrimp." I said walking past her to the kitchen.

"Dom is that shirt clean?" she asked following me into the kitchen.

"Yeah why?" I asked pulling the milk from the fridge.

"It's wrinkly." She said watching me. I opened the milk and stopped with the jug half way to my mouth, before turning and grabbing a glass from the cupboard, "You're lucky dad didn't see that."

"Yeah, just not lucky enough that you didn't see it," I grumbled.

"Will you hurry up the other 2 are waiting down stairs, we need to go wake Letty up."

Even at 11 my sister had no sense of patience. Sighing I put the milk back in the fridge without getting a drink, "Let's get this over with." I followed Mia down the stairs to find Leon and Vince in about the same state of consciousness as myself. Mia slowly opened the door to Letty's room and walked in beckoning us all to follow. I had just stepped in behind Mia with the other two behind me when we heard Letty whimper. We all froze in our tracts barely breathing at the thought of actually waking up the bear.

"Dom.." my breath caught at the sound of my name tumbling breathlessly from her lips.

"Dude did Letty just call out your name?" Vince whispered from behind me. Mia whipped around and shushed him.

"She totally did," this from Leon, I was still frozen. Again Letty whimpered in her sleep before thrashing slightly. "We should mess with her."

"We are not," Mia said turning to face us.

"Come on Mia, even you have to be wondering what she's dreaming about? And why I'm in her dreams." I said edging closer to the bed.

"No I don't and you shouldn't either." I ignored my sister and stepped closer to the bed.

"Dom?" again Letty called out this time a little more anxiously.

"Yeah?" this time I answered her softly.

"Dominic don't." again I ignored Mia.

"Are you going to leave this time?" she asked rolling towards me.

"Why would I leave?" the despair in her voice made my chest hurt.

"You always leave after." The last came out a whisper. I froze, did she just say what I think she did, and did it imply what I thought it did?

"I'll never leave you Letty, never."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I turned to the other three in the room. "You two get the fuck out now," I walked toward my sister and dragged her to the other end of the room, "You talk."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dom."

"Talk, or else I behead every doll you own and feed then to the dog next door. Now! Talk Mia," it might have been a little harsh but I was in no mood for the games.

"Dom I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone." She was starting to whine.

"Ok fine then you can just tell me if I'm right or not, got it?" I towered over my sister I tried not to intimidate her to much but I was not in the mood for her games. "Letty has a crush on me." I groaned internally to myself as she nodded, "Son of a bitch, ok listen Mia you are going to wake Letty up, you are going to start to persuade her from this thing, and you are never ever going to tell her about this whole thing understand?" again my sister nodded. I turned back to look at Letty and my heart stuttered at the sight of her, she was curled around a pillow, and the blanket and slipped down so it showed one of my old beaters as it clung to her body and yet still showing the tint of her darkened skin under it. "I'm going to go make sure those to fucktards to tell her about this and then I'm going to go help dad."

"Ok… but Dom… you should talk to her…."

"I will Mia, I swear I will." Again I glanced back at the sleeping angel before walking out of the room. I grabbed both Leon and Vince and pushed them against the wall, an arm pressed to each of their throats, "this morning never happened if I even think either of you have to0ld her about it I will beat the shit out of you, understand?"

They both nodded their heads and I turned to head upstairs. "Dad can I talk to you real quick?" I asked seeing my dad pulling the ribs from the fridge.

"Sure, I need to head out to put these on the grill any way." I followed him outside to the grill and waited for him to fire it up; I wasn't sure how to start. "What's up Dom?"

"Dad um… what do you do when you really care for someone just not the way they do and you really don't want to hurt them?"

"Is this about Letty?"

"Yeah… Dad I think she has a crush on me… "I looked up into my father's knowing brown eyes and searched for the answers I so desperately needed.

"Dom it's more than a crush, she idolizes you more than Mia does. You've protected her when she's needed it and even when she doesn't, you always know when you've hurt her even if you don't know how and instead of pushing you just do what you can to make it better, Dom Letty doesn't just have a crush on you she's in love with you son, and you have to figure out what you feel for her and then tell her the truth."

"Dad I don't want to hurt her she isn't like the other girls.. She's different…. And it might be different but the age difference is too big."

"Dom you will do the right thing in the end I know you will, no why don't you go inside and see if the others need any help."

"Yeah… thanks pops."

"No problem, mi orgullo." I shook my head at my dad's old nickname for me and headed toward the house.

Letty's PoV

I watched has Dom walked away from me leaving me clutching the covers to my chest alone on the bed calling after him, he never looked back. He had promised me this time, he had promised to never leave me and yet here he was walking away from me. I wanted to scream at him but the only sound that would leave my mouth was his name whispered over and over again.

"Letty! Letty!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders and suddenly I was ripped from the nightmare that plagued me and was staring up at Mia's concerned face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I groaned and rolled over pulling a pillow across my face. "Go away."

"Not going to happen, dads already started the grill and besides I need to talk to you." I sat up and stared Mia in the face. Her tone was serious and that just wasn't Mia.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I hate to do this today but… well…. Letty, Dom knows."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KNOWS?"

"Well he came in to help me wake you up and you were talking in your sleep and he kinda figured it out." I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment. "Letty Dom asked me to talk to you…. He was really upset."

"Mia… I don't know what to do… I know how your brother is with girls but… I …. I think I love him." I looked up with Mia couldn't believe that I was finally admitting it to someone out loud.

"Letty I don't want to see you get hurt, so the only advise I can give you is to find someone else, someone who will make you forget about my brother." With that she left me alone to get ready for the long day ahead. As I shimmied into my jeans I wasn't sure how I could ever face Dom.

The Day flew by, Papa Tony had made ribs with all the fixings and Mia had made a cheese cake. Papa Tony and the boys surprised me with a car; it was a 1975 Nissan Skyline that Dom and I had found in the junkyard a few months back. It had been in a fire so I would have to completely gut the interior and then there was the work that needed to be done under the hood but I couldn't wait. Mia had gotten me a new pair of combat boots to replace my current ones that were starting to fall apart.

After Dinner I headed out to the garage to start figuring out what I was going to do with my new baby. I pulled out a sketch pad and started to reconfigure the interior. I had just finished the basic idea when I heard the side door of the garage open. I looked up to see Dom softly closing the door behind him.

"Whatcha ya want?" I had been avoiding being alone with him all day and had hoped he would have left me alone.

"Let, can we talk?"

"I'm busy." I didn't want to talk with him, he didn't owe me anything and all I wanted was to spare myself the embarrassment.

"Letty…" I wanted to scream at him as he sat down next to me.

"Go away Dominic." I could already feel the tears in my eyes.

"Not going to happen until you talk to me." Nearly screaming in frustration I slammed my sketchpad down and turned to glare at him.

"WHAT do you want?!"

"Letty, I don't want you mad at me."

"Then leave me alone."

"Not going to happen. Listen no matter what I will always be here for you." I looked away not wanting him to see how lost I felt, "Hey," gently he grabbed my chin and turned my face toward him, "Ride or die, got it? No matter what we stick together to the end." With that he slid his arm around my shoulder gave me a quick hug before getting up to leave.

"Dom?" he stopped with his hand on the door knob, he looked over his shoulder at me, "Ride or Die." He smiled, knowing that no matter what he could always count on me to be there for him, same as I could always count on him. Pushing my hair back from my face I turned back to the sketch I had started. I went in the house about half an hour later.

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed with a groan. I pulled my school uniform on and ran my fingers through my hair before pulling it back into a pony tail. I slipped on my polished school shoes and grabbed my back pack from the floor before running upstairs.

"Letty! Hurry up or I'll leave you here!" Dom hollered from the front porch.

"I'm comin, I'm comin." I grabbed a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and kissed Papa Tony goodbye on the cheek, "See ya after school."

"Behave." he called after me.

I stopped at the door and smiled at him, "Always." I ran out to Dom's car with his deep laughter following me. I slid in next to Mia before Dom pushed his seat into place and got in. on the way to school I listened as Dom and Vince talked about girls in the front with Leon throwing his opinion in once in awhile from the other side of Mia, and Mia chattered on about the latest fashions. Dom cursed as we hit a red light about 2 blocks from the school. Next to us pulled up Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance Nguyen both on their crotch rockets.

"God look at those fuckin' fags." Vince said with disgust as both guys revved their bikes.

"Jeez V, don't get jealous because they look better then you do," I shot back. Wait did I just seriously stick up for Tran? Mia was staring at me wide eyed while the 3 guys all gave me varying looks of disbelief. "What? Everyone looks better than Vince." God I hoped they believed me. I glanced back out the window at Johnny and swore that he winked at me before tearing off as soon as the light turned green. The rest of the short ride to school was silent. When we got there Dom helped me out of the back seat and issued his normal threat to me and Mia about being late after school and leaving us there to walk home. Quickly I made my way to my locker with Mia right on my heels.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered as I opened my locker and started to pull out the books I would need for the morning and putting away the books from my bag that I didn't.

"What was what?"

"Do you have a thing for Johnny Tran?"

"Well you're the one who told me to find someone to get my mind off your brother." I shot back, closing my locker.

"Yeah but TRAN? He and Dom hate each other, and of course because Dom hates him Vince does too and I'm sure they will get Leon to agree with them."

"Well it's really none of their concern, and truthfully Mia it's none of yours. And besides it's not like we are going out or something I just said he looked better than V that's all. Why does Dom not like Johnny anyway?"

"Johnny? JOHNNY? Since when did you start calling him Johnny? And because Dom slept with Tran's older sister."

"Well Johnny is his name I mean it's not like he's James Bond or something." I rolled my eyes at the small Latina next to me as I headed toward my class, "Now get before your late to class." I said giving her a gentle shove down the hallway toward her class.

"Fine but don't think this conversation is over." She said before briskly walking off.

Again I rolled my eyes at her antics before turning to continue to my own class. As I turned the last corner I ran into none other than Johnny Tran himself. "Hey Letty." He said dropping into step beside me.

"Johnny." I tucked my books in slightly tighter to my chest. Tran and his gang had never picked on me when we were all younger, but then they had never spoken to me either.

"Saw you with Toretto this morning."

"Yeah he's my ride."

"Seemed a little cramped in there."

"Eh I guess it wouldn't hurt if we had a few less bodies in the car." It was true that since Leon had moved into the Toretto household the back seat was a little more crammed.

"Well I could always give you a ride." he said with a smile that I had to admit was rather breath taking, "My bike is never crowed."

"Well maybe I'll take you up on the offer." I said sending him a quick smirk.

"How bout I take you home tonight?" he asked as we reached my class, "We can even stop for a quick bite to eat."

"Um.. Sure sounds great… I mean if you sure it wouldn't be out of the way at all"

"No not at all," again he sent me another smile my way, "I'll see you later." Walking into my class I couldn't help the smile that started across my face.

During lunch I called Papa Toretto to make sure he was ok with me stopping for a bite to eat before coming home, after he said it was ok I headed to the normal seat in the cafeteria and sat down between Mia and Leon.

"So I have to stay after today to work on a project for Sister McArthur." I said as I started in on my lunch.

"Well I ain't waiting around for you." Dom said as he sat down next to Leon with Vince one the other side of him.

"Wasn't expecting you too," I took another bite as everyone turned to stare at me.

"Well then how are you going to get home?" Mia asked shooting Dom a dirty look.

"Well Johnny Tran and I are working on the same project together so he said he would drop me off." I said the whole story very quickly before continuing on my lunch.

"TRAN!" all four of my friends shouted at the same time.

"Well yeah like I said he has to stay after too and he offered, I mean he really isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah and a shark is just a misunderstood goldfish." Dom snorted.

"Yeah well Dom I'm pretty sure you would be an ass too if he had slept with Mia." I shot, "But then again since you are such a man-whore I'm sure most guys are asses to you." I stood up grabbing my lunch, "I'll see you guys at home latter." Tossing the rest of my lunch in the trash I walked out fuming.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I easily avoided everyone. Before heading out to meet Johnny, I watched to make sure that Dom had pulled out with the other three in the car. Quickly I walked over to where Johnny was standing with Lance near the bikes. "Hey" I said as I walked up with a smile.

"Ready?" Johnny asked me with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Great" he handed me a helmet to slide on before I swung my leg over the bike to settle in behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled out of the school parking lot. As we drove I slowly relaxed against him and laid my head between his shoulder blades. After about 20 minutes we pulled up outside a small burger stand on the beach. As we walked toward the small stand Johnny slid his arm over my shoulders. After a moments surprise I slowly relaxed into him.

Dom's PoV

I paced back and forth in front of the window at the house. It was already almost 6 o'clock and Letty still wasn't home. I didn't like the idea of her being alone with that jackass, especially not on that flimsy crotch rocket. As I paced my father sat in his chair reading the paper sending me a weird smile every few minutes while Vince and Mia argued over the TV, I wasn't sure what Pops was smiling about but it was starting to annoy me. Suddenly I heard the sound of a bike approaching and stopped in the middle of the window to peak out of the curtains. Sure enough it was the fucktard Tran with Letty on the back of that damn bike. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, her bare legs pressed against his, and she had her head on his back. She looked way too comfortable. As he pulled to a stop in front of the house I watched as she skillfully slid from the bike and pulled the helmet from her head. As she went to hand Tran the helmet I saw red as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to press his lips to hers.

Letty's PoV

We pulled up to the house and I slid off the bike. I couldn't believe how good of a time I had had with Johnny at the beach and was excited as he assured me he would pick me up the next morning so I wouldn't have to ride in the backseat of Dom's car. I pulled off the borrowed helmet and went to hand it back to him. Instead of taking the helmet Johnny grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him pressing his lips to mine. Slowly I relaxed against him as he slid his arm around my waist and his other came up to cup my jaw gently. After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled one of his slightly cocky smiles that at one point of time had pissed me off but now made me melt where I stood. I smiled back at him for the first time in my life feeling shy around a guy. Slowly he pulled his arm from around my waist and took the helmet from me. I walked up to the house and smiled back at him before walking inside.

"What the hell was that?" Dom asked as I closed the door behind me and heard Johnny pull away.

"What was what Dom?" and as suddenly as my good mood had started I felt him ruin it.

"THAT! Since when did you mack on a Tran?"

"Oh jeez Dom. GROW UP! Just because you can't open your eyes and see that I am a girl doesn't mean no one has. And just FYI there was no project at school, it was more like a burger on the beach." I spat at him before storming down the stairs to my room. I had just started pulling my books from my bag when the door opened and Mia walked in. "Mia I really don't feel like arguing with yet another Toretto."

"I don't want to argue but why didn't you at least tell me? I mean I don't like Tran but I still thought you would tell me."

"I know you don't like him and I didn't want to listen to it at the time. And besides you're the one who told me to find someone who would make me stop thinking about Dom and I did. The entire time I didn't think of Dom once… well not till I walked in the door that is."

"Well I'm not going to pretend I like him. BUT! If he makes you happy and makes you forget about that idiot I'm related too; then hell, I guess he can't be all bad can he?"

**A/N: ok guys so sorry it took so long to get this up but I'm pretty sure I didn't get a full five reviews. Seriously people I know that its being read, is it that hard to give your opinion. And I don't mean just a "good chapter" that's plain lazy. I am taking my time to try to write the best story I can but I can only make it better with real feedback so please, please help me out so this story can be the best it can be… and also if there are ANY guys reading this please correct me on Dom I am so not a guy which means he probably sounds just a little girlie… this is not my intent I just don't know how to write any different than from a girls POV so please help. Thanks :D**


End file.
